How to Have Fun at a Really Boring Picnic
by oywidapoodles
Summary: Luke and Lorelai! Oneshot. Lorelai invites Luke to a stupid Chilton picnic, but they figure out a way to make things a little less boring.


**Okay, this is based on a dream that I had. I motified it so that it actually makes sense. It's before Luke and Lorelai are together at a Chilton picnic thingy. I hope you like it. I own nothing. Read and Review.**

Lorelai has invited- no, begged- Luke to bring food to a Chilton picnic. She had to volunteer, because apparently she wasn't "supporting her daughter's school enough," in the words of her mother, of course. It's not like Emily is coming. Why does Lorelai have to? To make all the Booster Club moms and teachers a little less shanghai-y, she brings along Luke with his food.

"Finally," she greets him as he strolls around the side of the building. _God! Where was he?_

"I couldn't find you anywhere," holding bags of food from the diner. _There she is! Wow she looks... Wow!_

"This is in bags."

"I noticed." _What now?_

"From the diner. Bags with little logos on 'em, which are cute, but uh, people will see the bags and call me a bad mother."

"Huh?"

"They'll think I didn't make the food."

"So... You do know that you didn't make the food?"

"I know. You made the food, but people are supposed to think I made the food."

"Why's that."

"Cause... I don't know they just are. Now they won't only think I didn't make the food. They'll think I picked it up at fast food place." _Get with it here, Luke._

"Or a diner... Look, Lorelai. It doesn't matter. Just take it out of the bags and put it on that table before anyone sees the scary logo-bags."

"I knew I liked you for a reason. So smart," She pulls the food out of the brown bags and onto the table quickly.

He grins slightly at her last comment. "Where's Rory?"

"She had a Franklin thing. I'm all alone unless you count the scary soccermoms oh, and of course the kids, but I'm sure you saw them." She waves towards a mother with tupperware and shoulder-length blonde hair.

About an hour passes. Lorelai and Luke have been serving students, mothers, obviously-bored fathers, and teachers. "Line's shorter. People just keep coming back. They're like Terminators. I hope just 'like' terminators." _He's quiet._

"I'm bored."

"Oh, look it's the lady with the- you know- the lady with the thing." To a woman with a large yellow hat on, "Hello. We still haven't eaten. Do you know if there are other people that can, um, take over?"

"There should be... You know I can just take over for you. I'd be so obliged."

"Oh, well, thank you so much."

"Yes, thanks," Luke chimes in.

They hand the woman their big spoon thingys- of course Lorelai's words- and walk toward the bench Luke left their food and coffee.

"Oh my god. How did you wrangle me into this one?" _Am I kidding myself? I'd jump off a building for this woman... not that this is much better._

"I dunno. I think I just continuously hit you with empty sugar packets, and straw wrappers, and um... I think a used doughnut." _ I should do that more often._

"I doubt I want to know how a doughnut can be called 'used'."

"I had just previously thrown it at you."

They sit- Luke on left, Lorelai on the right, facing the crowd of yuppies and their children- on the fancy-pants concrete bench that Albert Einstein had probably once tripped over. Awkward silence. Luke goes to reach for the bag of food.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" He sits back up, and looks into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Um, you know. Doing this. Doing um,... everything. You've been really sweet, and well thanks." She kisses his cheek as a gesture of her gracefulness for him just being there. _He shaved._

"Uh, yeah. No problem." He is flustered and turning redder by the minute. _Geez. Don't you dare do anything you'll regret, Danes._

She notices how red he got when she kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. She grabs his left hand and kisses his cheek once again. _Okay. That was just teasing him. Yep, He shaved._

Her lips are still on his cheek. She looks up at his pretty blue eyes- now devilish with need, demand. Her lips somehow slide over to his. He holds her face now with his free hand. She lets go of his other and lets her arms fall around his waist. His other arm slips over hers as all their inhibitions are lost with most likely their minds. In front of hundreds of teenagers, parents, and teachers, they do something they've never done together before, but probably should have. His right hand slides to the back of her neck while the left to her back just to hold her closer.

_Wow!_

Wow!

They separate against their wills, but not the crowd's.

"Wow," Luke manages to get out still pretty breathless.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Babe." She kisses him on the cheek again just for fun- like they hadn't had enough of that already?  
**  
I won't update this one. ****Did you like it? ****Review, please.**  



End file.
